Discussione:Squadra speciale Cobra 11
Scrivi in fondo a questa pagina i tuoi dubbi, le tue considerazioni, i tuoi consigli o le tue segnalazioni! Cercherò di risponderti nel più breve tempo possibile! Ciaooo! Ciao Davide, ti faccio i miei complimenti, inanzittutto per aver creato questa wiki, ma anche per averla resa ricca di notizie con il tempo! Ogni giorno passo sempre di quà perchè è davvero FANTASTICA, e poi ci trovo anche gli episodi che in passato mi sono perso!! Continua così, sei grande! :) :Grazie mille! E' un grande lavoro ma ne vale la pena! Buona giornata, e grazie ancora per i complimenti! Davide Buone feste Davide! Inanzittutto vorrei farti gli auguri di Buon Anno e Buon Natale, anche se in ritardo. Poi, come in qualche discussione fa.. ti ripeto che è una Wiki davvero FANTASTICA, dove ogni giorno faccio sempre una visita ;-) Mi piacerebbe anche a me dare una mano, in modo che il tuo lavoro rimane meno "faticoso".. Anche se è una cosa piccola vorrei aggiornarti nella programmazione dicendoti che: il 4 gennaio ci sarà l'episodio Una vacanza da sogno e il 5 gennaio ci sarà l'episodio La seconda chance. In seguito, se ti và, potresti comunicare il link del film andato in onda il 26 dicembre alle ore 18.45 su Rai 2, ovvero "Luna di miele con i fantasmi" (con Erdogan Atalay e Tom Beck) ( http://www.rai.tv/dl/replaytv/replaytv.html#day=2011-12-26&ch=2&v=100747&vd=2011-12-26&vc=2 ) Spero di averti aiutato in qualche modo!! Buone feste e Grazie del lavoro che fai per noi!! :Grazie per gli auguri, che ovviamente contraccambio! I link per quel film non li metto perchè non c'entrano con Cobra 11, ma si trovano tranquillamente su internet. Buon proseguimento!--Cento93 21:04, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Problema ciao! innanzitutto volevo farti i complimenti e ringraziarti per il lavoro che stai facendo sulla wiki (in particolare dopo la chiusura di megavideo) e poi volevo segnalarti che c'è un problema nella visualizzazione di 72 Stunden Angst, in quanto dopo averlo scaricato si blocca al min. 31 circa.. se hai tempo e voglia potresti vedere qual'è il problema? grazie mille :)) :Purtroppo io non ho più gli episodi, quindi non posso ricaricarli. Mi spiace--Cento93 19:48, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Complimentoni!! :) Ciao a tutti, seguo molto questa Wikia di Cobra 11 e volevo semplicemente lasciare un mio segno di ringraziamento per tutto il lavoro che mettete per renderla ogni giorno migliore per questo fantastico telefilm! Cerco anche io ogni tanto di darmi da fare, ma su FB, con un a pagina dedicata al mitico Semir! Miraccomando continuate così!!! W Cobra 11! :) :Grazie per i complimenti! Te ne sono molto grato! --Cento93 09:57, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Titolo e data ep.29 x 04 (... "Und Action!") Ciao Cento,ho letto in una rivista di programmi tv che l'episodio 29x04( cioè "... Und Action!" ) è confermato per il 20 giugno e si intitola "Ciak si gira! ", quindi per fortuna la pausa d'episodi inediti di questa settimana è stata in parte giustificata. :Ciao Cento, ho modificato il titolo del template per un errore di battitura, devo anche rinominare la pagina o vuoi aspettare di vedere il titolo nell'elenco della programmazione Rai? Grazie, buon pomeriggio!! Davide 14 11:33, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Grazie ad entrambi! Anche il 27 niente episodi comunque!--Cento93 15:26, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Prego, figurati!! Sai perchè ci sono queste pause con gli inediti? Davide 14 15:34, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, purtroppo non lo so!--Cento93 17:47, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, grazie lo stesso!! Davide 14 08:10, giu 14, 2012 (UTC) ciak si gira perche e stata cancelaa questa pagina??????????????????????????????' :La pagina "Und Action! / Ciak, si gira", che era stata creata da un utente ed il suo contenuto era "Ciao", è stata cancellata perché Cento aveva già rinominato la pagina "Und Action!" in "Und Action! / Ciak, si gira!". Ciao!! Davide 14 18:54, giu 14, 2012 (UTC) pagina iniziale Ciao Cento vedi che sulla pagina iniziale dove ce la programmazione di rtl in germania ce scritto un testimone scomodo che e andato in onda ieri ora ci devi mettere quello che verra semircobra32 Stessi attori Ciao Cento, volevo segnalare che l'attore che interpreta il commissario che si occupa della sicurezza del politico nell'episodio L'attentato di ieri sera, ha interpretato altri 2 3 episodi di cobra, fra qui Vecchi rancori. Altri non ricordo il nome ma li cercherò. Nell'episodio di questa sera, c'è la stessa attrice che fece l'episodio in cui voleva uccidere Jan, ovvero l'episodio Una specie di amore Stag 15 Ep 8. Se me ne vengono in mente altri poi segnalerò. :Per l'attrice ho sistemato. Il resto lo faccio poi che stasera non riesco! Grazie per la segnalazione! --Cento93 (discussioni) 18:50, set 26, 2012 (UTC) ...Ciao! L'ultimo aggiornamento è errato: 3 ottobre non settembre. ...Ciao! Tom Beck Mannaggia... Ben se ne và D: Che brutta notizia! Ma adesso ha già smesso di registrare le puntate o stà ancora lavorando per Cobra 11? No, perchè quest'estate mi piacerebbe andare in Germania a vedere le riprese e non sò se troverò Ben oppure no. Spero in un vostro chiarimento :) Grazie ;-) :Quest'estate dovrebbe ancora girare Tom Beck, per l'ultima volta!--Cento93 (discussioni) 20:12, ott 18, 2012 (UTC) Stessi attori Nell'episodio 30 L'infiltrato nel ruolo dello spedizioniere c'è lo stesso attore dell' episodio 198 Il dossier, nel ruolo di Egon Glowsky, il finanziere. Ciao! :Vero! Ho aggiunto la curiosità! Grazie per la segnalazione!--Cento93 (discussioni) 17:15, ott 19, 2012 (UTC) informazioni sul caricamento episodi Ciao Davide, anche io volevo farti i miei complimenti per il lavoro che stai facendo. Sono un appassionato di cobra 11 e avere trovato un sito cosi' è fantastico. Volevo chiederti se caricherai di nuovo tutti gli episodi, visto che hai gia' caricato la stagione 1, che ho gia' scaricato e guardato :). Grazie :Grazie a te per i complimenti! L'idea è quella di caricarli tutti, si, anche se, come noti, si sta procedendo a rilento. Nell'immediato conto di finire la stagione 1 e di mettere una stagione con Jan, poi si vedrà! :) --Cento93 (discussioni) 15:59, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) : Ciao, sono un altro. Volevo chiederti se potresti guardare qual è il problema per scaricare gli episodi trasmessi ultimamente ovvero da Psicoterapia. Infatti vorrei scaricare i 4-5 che rimangono da psicoterapia in poi, perchè da La formula a ritroso li ho tutti. E vorrei completare la collezione, ma non riesco a scaricarli. Nel caso potresti ricaricarli o dirmi come fare. ...Grazie mille. Riki. :Eh già... purtroppo hai ragione! Se c'è share online, quello è l'unico che funziona. Per gli altri...provvederò a ricaricarli nel più breve tempo possibile!--Cento93 (discussioni) 23:12, ott 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- AGGIUNGO: Ciao, volevo dirti che MODELLE lo avevo scaricato, a memoria mi sembrava di non esserci riuscito invece ce lo avevo :-) Adesso con Share online come dicevi ho scaricato affari di famiglia, davvero molto bene. Direct mirror se ti posso dare un consiglio da fruitore dei film caricati, fa schifo, infatti raramente mi è capitato che andasse tutto liscio, e dopo un pò di tempo i link non funzionano più. Se posso permettermi ti direi che gli episodi con share online di mettere sulla wiki il link di shareonline, visto che passare da direct mirror è inutile visto che a funzionare è solo S.O. Per gli episodi da ricaricare secondo il mio umile parere forse è meglio caricarli su ShareOnline. Poi fai tu, è solo un parere. ...Ciao e grazie, se riesco a scaricare qualcos'altro ti faccio sapere. Grazie. Ciao! Sono di nuovo qua, ho controllato, Psicoterapia e Cuore rosso ci sono ma i link vari di direct mirror non funzionano più, invece due superpoliziotti su direct mirror non ti da i link nemmeno, ma dice che sono stati rimossi, adesso non ricordo esattamente, comunque non ci sono. Modelle che già avevo e Affari di famiglia invece con Share online ci sono e funzionano bene, verificati tutti e due. Ciao e grazie ancora Sono nuovamente qua per rinnovare la risposta nel caso non ti sia arrivata la notifica dalla wiki. Nuovamente Ciao! :La risposta l'ho ricevuta, ma visto che avevo detto che me ne sarei occupato comunque non ti ho più risposto!--Cento93 (discussioni) 12:34, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) : Ah ok, scusa. Ciao e grazie. Citazione di film Alla fine dell'episodio Sequestro viene citato una frase del film Casablanca. Lo segnalo perchè nell'episodio La spia senza nome sono scritte citazioni di film come frankestein ecc... e magari ti interessa questa citazione da mettere nell'episodio sequestro appunto. ...Ciao! :Inserisco, però sai dirmi la citazione precisa? Io non riesco a controllare in tempo brevi per vari problemi, in primis al computer!--Cento93 (discussioni) 23:11, nov 16, 2012 (UTC) : Eccomi, ho fatto la ricerca. Queste sono le ultime battute dell'episodio, prima un ricordo di Andrè(i protagonisti sono al cimiitero, poi l'ultima frase detta da claude rains a Hemprey bogart, ma su Wikipedia la frase è attribuita a Bogart che la disse a rains, il contrario di quello detto da Tom. Direi a mio parere di mettere tutte queste 5-6 battute, sia per dire che Semir ricorsa Andrè sia per la citazione del film. T è tom e S semir, ovviamente....Ciao! T:Credi che esista una vita dopo la morte S:Non lo so, bisognerebbe chiederlo a Andrè T:Ti manca molto S:Un collega si può sostituire, ma un amico........ Eh, dovrò accontentarmi di te... T: Credo che questo sia l'inizio di una lunga amicizia S: Come disse Claude rains a Hemprey Bogart nel finale di Casablanca T: Bravo :Ok, ora inserisco! --Cento93 (discussioni) 19:47, nov 18, 2012 (UTC) : Scusa, ma la citazione è quella "credo che questo sarà l'inizio di una lunga amicizia" non quella dell'amico che non si può sostituire. Forse non mi ero spiegato bene. ...Ciao! :No mi sa che ho capito male io! Ora correggo!--Cento93 (discussioni) 20:04, nov 19, 2012 (UTC) La fine di Ben Ciao Davide, complimenti per la wikia. Per curosità sai che fine fare ben jager?? Lo faranno morire? :Grazie! Purtroppo non si sa ancora; il suo ultimo episodio deve essere ancora sia scritto che girato!--Cento93 (discussioni) 21:07, nov 22, 2012 (UTC) Errore inferno sulla a4 Davide volevo segnalarti che nell'episodio inferno sulla a4 il padrone dell'officina dove è stata riparata l'auto impazzita dice ironicamente al futuro passeggero della macchina impazzita che se vuole comprare la sua officina dovrà pagare un milione e mezzo di euro. Il problema sta nel fatto che nel 1999 l'euro non era ancora in vigore infatti la moneta unica viene adottata solo nel 2002. Ciao e continua così Matteo :Grazie per la segnalazione! Appena ho un po' di tempo sistemo tutto! Anzi... mi fai un favore se riesci a scriverlo tu, che sono incasinato con la scuola! --Cento93 (discussioni) 21:47, dic 2, 2012 (UTC) ciao, guardate qua. http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Euro è nn circolazione dal 01/01/2002 ma in vigore dal 01/01/1999. :In vigore non vuol dire la stessa cosa di in circolazione--Cento93 (discussioni) 14:37, dic 3, 2012 (UTC) Programmazione da aggiornare Volevo segnalare che la programmazione a parte quella di rai 2, anche quella di Axn e Rtl sono da aggiornare già da un pò. Ciao. :Eh lo so... non ho più tempo libero grazie alla scuola!--Cento93 (discussioni) 21:47, dic 2, 2012 (UTC) Stagione 30: Problemi Download Ciao Cento, Volevo chiederti per quel problema a scaricare gli episodi della stagione 30, ovvero il fatto che gli unici che si possono scaricare sono Modelle e Affari di famiglia, utilizzando solo shareonline, perchè gli altri li hanno eliminati, infatti dice non disponibile o non trovato, robe del genere. E proprio per questo i primi, La formula, Psicoterapia, cuore rosso, e due superpoliziotti, dove non c'era ShareOnline, non si possono scaricare, come detto solo gli ultimi 2 trasmessi, Modelle e Affari di famiglia si scaricano ma solo con ShareOnline. Dei quattro che non si riescono a scaricare, La formula ce l'ho, mi mancano il 02-03-04, Psicoterapia, cuore rosso e due superpoliziotti. Immagino che non avrai avuto tempo, e logicamente non c'è problema, ma volevo chiederti se pensi di riuscire a ricaricarli su ShareOnline, che è l'unico affidabile e dal quale scaricare affari di famiglia mi è riuscito benissimo senza dare i problemi che anche quando funzionava a volte creava Uploaded. Ciao e grazie mille, buone feste! ...Riki :Tutti i link directmirror sono in sostituzione, seppur a rilento. Oramai non li carico più lì in quanto trovo ingestibile la situazione, ma preferisco ad affidarmi a siti come filedefend, con cui per ora mi sono trovato molto bene. La 30 è la prossima, quindi non ti preoccupare. Infatti ho già caricato su Movshare alcuni ep della stagione (che mancavano all'appello) e ora parto con i download! Troverai tutti i link che ti servono in capo a 2-3 giorni!--Cento93 (discussioni) 14:52, dic 28, 2012 (UTC) : Grazie, gentilissimo come sempre. Nuovamente buone feste e buon anno. ...Riki Scusa, ho verificato ma alle 21:24 del 30/12 i link di la formula e psicoterapia portano a una pagina inesistente, magari è errato, non so, te lo dico così magari vedi qual è il problema. ...nuovamente Ciao! :Riprova tra 5 minuti e dimmi se funzionano!--Cento93 (discussioni) 20:52, dic 30, 2012 (UTC) : Ciao, adesso i link vanno ma invece del download si apre windowsmediaplayer per vederli, con l'opzione acquista, cosa devo fare, cliccare acquista!? Ciao! ...Riki :Non capisco cosa ti si apra... dovrebbe aprirti la schermata simile in tutti i servizi del genere, dove puoi scegliere tra "regular download" e "high speed download"!--Cento93 (discussioni) 20:53, gen 3, 2013 (UTC) : Scusa, non ho precisato, dopo aver fatto regular download invece di aprirsi l'info di Explorer che chiede esegui o Salva come al solito, mi si apre Windows Media Player, il lettore multimediale di Windows, e inizia a riprodurre il film, con da una parte sulla destra la funzione acquista, spero di aver spiegato in maniera comprensibile il problema. ...Ciao! Anche con queen share fa uguale con la differenza che ti si aprono non le solite 1-2 pubblicità ma molte di più e ci metti 30 secondi solo per uscirne, e che poi ti viene l'info di Explorer dove ti chiede di acconsentire alla pagina di accedere a Media player. L'avevo già detto tempo fa, ma Share Online andava così bene..... Grazie di tutto e scusami del disturbo ...Ciao! :Purtroppo non so spiegarmi sto fatto.... però ti posso dare un consiglio: cambia browser! : Mah, tutte le altre volte andavo bene con explorer, è la prima volta che succede questo, avrò più di 100 episodi e li ho scaricati tutti senza problemi, soprattutto con il defunto Megaupload, e ultimamente con Share Online è stato il migliore. Grazie. ...Ciao! Tom Beck...:) ciao Davide!!Peccato che Ben lascerà la serie:( è cosi tanto simpatico ed è il mio preferito:D mi sapresti dire quando ricominceranno i nuovi episodi di cobra 11?(che se non sbaglio dovrebbe essere"babyalarm") e un'altra cosa,se la sai...ho ascoltato varie canzoni di tom beck,come"drive my car","the longing","ain't got you" e tante altre,e devo dire che sono molto carine...a me piaccciono e canta bene.Se volessi comprare un suo cd,(ad esempio è uscito nel 2011 l'album "superficial animal")sono in vendita qui in italia?o si trovano solo in germania?E inoltre c'è la possibilità che faccia un concerto anche qui in italia o solo in germania?Grazie mille:D ps:ti ringrazio per tutto il lavoro che stai facendo:) e anche per le risposte che mi saprai dare :Ciao! Gli inediti ricominceranno verso fine maggio. Per quanto riguarda i cd... nei negozi di dischi non credo che tu possa trovarli, ma sicuramente li trovi su internet e puoi farteli spedire. Per quanto riguarda i concerti, in germania li fa, non molto spesso comunque. In italia invece per ora no! Buona serata! :) --Cento93 (discussioni) 18:01, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Nuova pagina iniziale Nuova pagina iniziale. Vedendo il sondaggio ne approfitto per un suggerimento. Secondo me anche il primo rettangolo, dove c'è scritto benvenuti nella wikia di cobra 11 con la data e l'ultimo aggiornamento dovresti incorniciarlo come per la parte sotto e la parte a lato, per rendere più chiara la grafica e in linea con lo stile del resto della pagina. Ciao. Riki. Ps:Gli episodi con queen share li sono riusciti a scaricare alla fine, per quanto con 5-6 pubblicità che farebbero innervosire un monaco per come si aprono, però ce l'ho fatta. Sarò ripetivo ma preferisco Shareonline, molto più chiaro e ordinato, meno pubblicità e ben funzionante. ...Ciao e grazie! Doppiatori Nell'episodio 90 Riconciliazione trasmesso venerdi, la voce di jochen il figlio di dieter è la stessa di Ben Jager, ovvero se non sbaglio francesco pezzulli. Ciao! :Ciao! A quanto vedo si è già occupato Giacomo di aggiornare le pagine interessate! Grazie per la segnalazione! :)--Cento93 (discussioni) 18:15, gen 28, 2013 (UTC) Problema Di Download con alcuni episodi Problema di Download, ciao, continuo a farti i complimenti per il magnifico lavoro che stai facedo. Il mio problema è che riesco a scaricare gli episodi caricati solo con LIKEUPLOAD e DIRECTMIRROR, sai come mai nn riesco a scaricarli con gli altri link ?? Non riusciresti a portare tutti gli episodi scaricabili con questi due programmi ? Ciao e grazie !! :Ciao! Il punto è che i link sono estremamente "fragili" nel senso che possono essere cancellati senza preavviso Io provo sempre a limitare i danni, ma non sempre riesco a starci dietro! --Cento93 (discussioni) 23:10, feb 7, 2013 (UTC) Stessi attori L'attore che interpreta il capo dei ladri di auto nell'episodio 200 26x06 Vecchi rancori è presente anche nell'episodio 117 16x02 Il riscatto in onda lunedì. Ciao. :Grazie per la segnalazione! Ho scoperto che compare anche in un episodio andato in onda da pochissimo in Germania! Ho già aggiornato le pagine! Buona giornata! :) --Cento93 (discussioni) 10:35, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Aiuto non riesco a scaricare Non riesco a scaricare nessun episodio da NowDownload, vorrei scaricare Modelle e Cuore Rosso, ma non ci riesco. Chiedo cortesemente una mano o almeno un link da dove scaricarli. Io non uso ne torrent ne emule o cose del genere. Grazie Ciao, consulta questa pagina Aiuto:Scaricare e guardare gli episodi i link degli episodi che cerchi li trovi qui Se hai ancora bisogno di chiarimenti non esitare a contattarci. Buona serata ciao :) Grazie per l'aiuto, ma lo stesso non riesco a scaricare gli episodi che ho citato prima. Quando entro nel sito aspetto 30 secondi, poi mi esce fuori la schermata e devo schiacciare Click Here to Download!, ma il download non inizia In effetti hai ragione... anche a me una volta non mi scaricava NowDownload poi dopo un paio di giorni mi è riuscito a scaricare. Riprovava anche te fra un paio di giorni. Ciao a tutti, desidero sapere se qualcuno di voi ha il mio stesso problema: da un paio di giorni non riesco più ad aprire nessuna pagina del sito Nowdownload, il messaggio che ricevo da Internet Explorer è "impossibile visualizzare la pagina Web - problemi di connessione". Grazie. Irene. Io con crome riesco... Grazie della tempestiva risposta. A quanto ho potuto capire si tratta di un problema creato dal mio gestore di telefonia che ha oscurato il sito Nowdownload. Grazie ancora e ciao. di niente ciao! Aiuto non riesco a scaricare 2 Mi dispiace, sono il tipo che ha inziato la discussione "Aiuto non riesco a scaricare" e il problema, dopo i vostri suggerimenti, sussiste. Mi dispiace che con NowDownload non riesco a scaricare, ma non so neanche dove sora il problema comunque in attesa richiedo sempre e con i complimenti il vostro aiuto. Grazie in anticipo. :Eh purtroppo a tutti noi funziona... se non sbagli niente potresti provare a cambiare il dominio da .co a .eu, senza cambiare altre cose nell'indirizzo, e riprovare.--Cento93 (discussioni) 08:37, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Se non riesci, prova a spegnere e riaccendere il computer e il modem. Finalmente sono riuscito a far partire il download grazie a mozilla appena scaricato. Ti ringrazio lo stesso per la tua tempestività alle nostre risposte e come riesci a tenere in ordine questa wiki. Grazie mille e complimenti :) aiuto non riesco a vedere piu nessuna putata in straming aiuto non riesco a vedere nessuna puntata in streaming,sono gia diversi giorni ma niente mi esce una schermata di google che dice impossibile visualizzare questa pagina ,come posso fare cmq grazie. :Non sei l'unico, tranquillo! Leggiti questa pagina e vedi se riesci a risolvere il problema!--Cento93 (discussioni) 18:48, apr 23, 2013 (UTC) Problemi, con NowDownload Ciao, la stagione 17 almeno i primi episodi di sicuro con il link di nowdownload si apre la pagina "pagina inesistente" Visto che a tutti da enormi problemi e che i link saltano peggio che da qualsialsi altra parte, non si potrebbe abbandonare nowdownlaod? Grazie e complimenti per la wiki. Ciao! :No, abbandonare no, perché è l'unico dove non cancellano i file! Però puoi risolvere il problema seguendo quanto detto in questa pagina! --Cento93 (discussioni) 10:39, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, prova a mettere nel link al posto di .co .ch. a me funziona richiesta sondaggio ciao, sono un appassionato di cobra 11 e della tua wiki. Volevo chiederti, per favore, di creare un sondaggio per sapere dagli utenti quale sia il loro episodio preferito, per i titoli da inserire lascio a te la decisione perchè se hai creato una wiki così dettagliata devi sicuramente essere un esperto quanto me di questa serie. :Eh ma la scelta sarebbe molto ristretta... non posso mettere più di 5/6 opzioni nel sondaggio...--Cento93 (discussioni) 19:03, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) Scomparso elenco episodi Guardando il menù con gli episodi ho visto che tutte le pagine sono vuote. Cosa è successo? (Fabio) : Alcune pagine sono state cancellate da un utente perchè ha ricevuto delle segnalazioni di violazione del copyright da parte di questo sito, prima è stata cancellata anche la pagina principale, ma poi è stata recuperata, anche se sono state cancellate delle notizie, relative allo streaming e al download, quindi deduco che il problema riguardi quello. Spero che si possa risolvere presto! Davide 14 (discussioni) 18:19, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Sono Davide non loggato perché, ebbene si, il mio account è stato sospeso per un giorno, anche se inizialmente erano 3. Praticamente hanno cancellato tutte le pagine delle stagioni e la pagina principale perché nientepopodimeno che RTL ha segnalato la presenza di contenuti protetti da copyright (ovvero la presenza dei link per vedere e scaricare gli ep). La pagina principale è stata ripristinata su mia pedante richiesta (non da me comunque, che non posso nemmeno modificare una pagina normale con il mio account), mentre il resto delle pagine cancellate verrà ripristinato (senza link) non appena avrò indietro il mio account o Toni, altro amministratore, mi concede di usare provvisoriamente il suo. I link ora come ora rimarranno solo nelle pagine degli episodi, poi vedremo. Cento93 :::Quindi i link potrebbero essere rimossi anche dalle pagine di ogni episodio prossimamente su richiesta di RTL? Davide 14 (discussioni) 18:33, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Quindi, secondo le regole del copyright, non si possono condividere nemmeno gli episodi registrati, regolarmente, dalla televisione? (Fabio) :A sto giro sono Davide loggato con l'account di Toni. La risposta per Davide è si... se se ne accorgono dovremo toglierli pure da li. A Fabio ho risposto via mail! :)